


Titanic: The Movie

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic, action-packed romance set against the ill-fated maiden voyage of the unsinkable Titanic, starring hot, young British wizarding actors Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Ross and Jack's forbidden love begins a powerful tale, and will ultimately show that love conquers all. Nothing on earth is going to come between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic: The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M114  
> Original Work Name: Titanic
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: Bloody hell. I want to thank my betas C and S for their hard work. And apologize, cos this run away with me and ended up totally different from what I originally intended. I meant to do just one or two scenes, but couldn't decide which ones! LOL! Dearest prompter, thank you for this prompt and I hope you liked it!

This is a video submission. Please click the link below to view:

 

<https://vimeo.com/99465332>

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/152158.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)

**Author's Note:**

> A big THANK YOU to CAPITU for the graphics! They totally made this work! <33!


End file.
